1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition for forming a recording layer, a recording medium, and an image-recorded material.
2. Related Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, thermal fixing energy and the magnitude of power consumption therefore are major factors in restricting the installation environment and the usage environment of the image forming apparatuses, as well as the environmental load.